


You Don’t Have to Sleep Alone

by findingconfidence



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) - Freeform, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, F/F, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingconfidence/pseuds/findingconfidence
Summary: It’s after the war, and they are all trying their best to recover, rebuild and restore their homes. Catra didn’t have a space to sleep, so Adora offers up hers.This is really just a lot of fluff. Read at your own risk because I lowkey gave myself gay heart palpitations writing this.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	You Don’t Have to Sleep Alone

Catra couldn't stand to sleep alone. 

Even as a ranking member of the Horde, no longer sleeping among cadets, she yearned for the presence of others. And while she would never have admitted it to herself in the toxic and complex state she was in as she battled for the Horde, she wanted to be sleeping at Adora's feet again. 

As the first real day's pleasantries and societal rebuilding concluded; Glimmer, Bow, Adora, and Catra had to decided where Catra would be for the night, and of course, Adora offered Catra her own bed, or at the very least, her tent. Glimmer and Bow exchanged curious glances, but trusted the moral compass of their dear, dear Adora. The palace at Bright Moon was practically in shambles after the Horde was done with it, so getting real rooms for them all was still under way. Because of those reasons, Glimmer and Bow passed no judgement nor teasing on the two, instead opting to leave them alone for the night in Adora's newly repaired tent. 

"Geez, this place is still wrecked," Catra huffed, astonishment at the chaos peeking through her expression.

"Yeah. We were too busy with fixing all of Hordak's handiwork to look at this until a couple hours ago, remember?" Adora affirmed, adding a teasing tone to the last word to lighten their tent's mood.

"Of course I remember. How could I forget picking up rubble and fabric for six hours?" Catra complained, raising an eyebrow at Adora as she sat on the bed. Adora's eyes drifted from Catra's and to the shattered pieces of sword, an almost pained expression flashing across her face. "Hey, what's wrong?" Catra asked, moving to sit at the foot of the bed.

"It's just really nostalgic. Everything that happened, it all-" she paused, a smile playing on her lips as her eyes met Catra's once again "-it all led to this."

"What? Etheria's fairy tale la la la 'happy ending' or me sleeping with you?" She asked with a purr looping off the end of her words and a deliciously tenacious smirk to compliment them. 

"The first one," Adora replied, looking at Catra with a face that practically had the words "ha ha very funny" written in bold.

"It's been awhile though, hasn't it?" Catra said, reminiscing on their time together at the Horde. It sent a warm feeling rippling through her, and she closed her eyes to let it relax her. She lied down on her stomach, with her arms out for her head to lay on. She took Adora's hand in her own and then laid her head on it, a small smile appearing.

"Yeah. It has," Adora said, her cheeks flushing at Catra's gesture. While some of Catra's purrs were intentional, most were just the casual, instinctual expressions of pleasure, and at that moment Catra could not stop herself from employing the latter. Adora smiled shamelessly at her, admiring the softness of her fur and the massaging of her purring against her hand. 

Catra opened her eyes and peered at Adora, and felt heat swirl in her stomach when she saw the way Adora was looking at her. Adora's eyes widened, but they relaxed soon after and her smile became soft. Catra's ears folded back in submission, her eyes widening and her cheeks gaining a pink color.

"You know, you look adorable like that," Adora teased.

"I do not," Catra shot back with a playful smile. She lifted herself off the bed, still slightly hunched over herself.

"Yes, you are," Adora countered, mirroring her smile. Catra grabbed a pillow from behind her and smacked her shoulder with it, to which Adora replied only with giggles. Catra continued to smack her with the pillow, watching her laughing and laughing along with her, until they were shaking so hard with their laughter they could barely move, much less land another hit and defend themselves from said hit.

And when Adora looked up from her laughter, Catra was lookin at her with eyes fully open and glossed over with love. Adora blushed, her cheeks almost a pure tomato red. 

Catra, leaning over Adora from her left side, lifted a hand to Adora's face, brushing loose hairs with her thumb. Adora's lips were left ajar, her awe plain as day on her face. Catra moved closer, her eyes playing on Adora's lips. In one swift movement she captured them in her own, smiling into the kiss. Adora melted into it easily as her eyes fluttered shut, slipping her hand into Catra's hair. Fireworks went off between them both, the feeling leading them through their lip's exploration of one another. They came apart, staring at each other almost hungrily and breathed heavily.

"That gets better every time," Catra panted with a giddy smile. Adora was silent, dazed by the intensity of their moment. "A-Adora?" She asked, nervous that she hadn't enjoyed it as much as herself.

"Yes! Y-Yes, it does," Adora said with a slight laugh, looking at Catra with authenticity. Catra traced Adora's jaw with her a claw, ticking her chin and cheekbones with her gentle movements. Adora continued with a playful smirk, "want to do it again?"

Catra backed off slowly, licking her lips. "Nah, I think it's time for us to get some sleep."

Adora sat up and glared at Catra before complaining, "Ahrg, you are such a tease." 

"Yup," Catra confirmed, "Now get comfortable so I can crash, too."

"Fine," Adora said with a small laugh, just happy to be sleeping like this again: sleeping next to her.

Adora settled herself into bed, crawling underneath the only slightly ruined covers. Catra stayed at the end of the bed, curling up at Adora’s feet. She kept her head up though, making it clear that she wasn’t yet ready to surrender to sleep. 

Adora tried to fall asleep, forcing herself to count endless numbers of sheep and silence her brain’s unnecessary thoughts about the girl at the end of the bed, but it was useless. No matter how well she could render the distractions of her mind to compliant quiet, she could still feel Catra’s eyes on her.

Adora propped herself up with her head in her hand as she looked at Catra. "Are you going to sleep or what?" She kid.

"What?" Catra mewed, trying to hide her embarrassment at the cat-like squeal and her abscence of thought. She hadn't the faintest clue what Adora said.

"Are you going to sleep," Adora said, flipping herself onto her back, "or what?"

"Yeah, of course I'm gonna sleep, dummy. I'm exhausted," Catra said with her standard catty tone.

"Then why haven’t you fallen asleep yet?" Adora asked, yawning obnoxiously.

"Because I'm not tired," Catra said, her voice portraying her response as obvious. Adora gawked at her.

"You really said," Adora emphasized, "that you're totally gonna sleep, because you're exhaaausted, but you're not tired?" 

"Yep. It makes perfect sense, I really don't know how you don't get it."

"YOUR MOM doesn't know how you don't get it!" Adora shot back. Her face twisted to show her confusion with herself. "That's supposed to be funny. Huntara told the joke to me but I don’t really get it."

"Me neither," Catra said disbelievingly, suppressing her laughter at the odd comment. She reached for Adora's hand and held it fondly, smiling at her with an expression that beamed with nothing but love. "Now fall asleep. I promise I'll fall asleep soon, too."

"You better," Adora said, narrowing her eyes at Catra. She flipped and flopped around and adjusted herself on the bed, finding a comfortable spot quite easily with Catra's hand still in her own. She fell asleep within seconds.

Catra stayed awake for several minutes more than Adora, just as she had always done. She watched the rise and fall of Adora’s chest meticulously, counting the seconds between inhales and exhales. She'd done it to protect her— to make sure that she passed into sleep safely. Catra would analyze her lips as they parted through the small breaths. She watch and remembered every beautiful detail, remembering the beautiful person who she'd shared so much with. She smiled as she compared the new Adora with the old, and the old Catra with the new. They were same people, the same unordinary individuals, changed completely by fate— a fate that inevitably brought the two together.

It was always her. 

It was always Adora, and Catra was finally able to embrace it without fear blockading her heart. And finally, it could always be Adora.

Catra , the promise of a new life alongside her lover guiding her peacefully there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, sibling, for inspiring me to write for Catradora because I need little fluffy things like this in my life.


End file.
